1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to port adapters. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for efficiently selecting and implementing port adapters on a programmable chip system.
2. Description of Related Art
Primary and secondary components in an embedded system are typically connected using compatible ports. In some examples, primary and secondary components have Peripheral Components Interface (PCI) or Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture (AMBA) ports that allow interconnection. Intellectual property (IP) blocks for implementing components are configured specifically with support for particular ports. Intellectual property blocks are compatible by construction.
Designers are forced to select only IP blocks that have support for particular standards or characteristics, preventing design flexibility. In other examples, standard crossing bridges are manually inserted into a design and components supporting particular standards are segregated onto different portions of a design.
Techniques and mechanisms for connecting ports associated with primary and secondary components have significant limitations. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for allowing connections between ports associated with components in an embedded system.